Fluid ejection devices, such as printheads in inkjet printing systems, may use thermal resistors or piezoelectric material membranes as actuators within fluidic chambers to eject fluid drops (e.g., ink) from nozzles, such that properly sequenced ejection of ink drops from the nozzles causes characters or other images to be printed on a print medium as the printhead and the print medium move relative to each other.